Baking Fun
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo decides to bake with Kanda. Let the crackiness ensue ! Rated T for Kanda.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy some crackalicious fun~ This is for all you ladies out there who want to imagine Kanda in an apron.

* * *

"Come on Kanda-san! It'll be fun!" Gakupo said as he dragged Kanda along the sidewalk, a smile on the Vocaloid's face.

"Only fucking fags think baking is fun!" Kanda complained, struggling to escape the purplette's iron grip. Kanda had tried to chew his arm off like a trapped coyote, but Gakupo had slapped Kanda every time he tried to escape that way.

"Well we are both in a relationship with another man," Gakupo started, but shut up due to the angry death-glare he recieved from the exorcist.

* * *

"I hate you so fucking much," Kanda said angrily, glaring at the Vocaloid in question.

"I said I was sorry about the apron, but that was the only one we had left," Gakupo replied, a nervous look on his face.

"Why does it have to be fucking pink!?" Kanda snapped, feeling revolted by the frilly pink apron he was wearing.

"Alright Kanda-san lets get baking!" Gakupo cheered, raising a fist in the air.

* * *

Gakupo stirred the batter for their cupcakes, keeping an eye on Kanda in case he did anything to screw up the sugary confections.

"You put that arsenic in the icing and you're having that entire bowl shoved up your ass," Gakupo said, his eyes not even on Kanda. Kanda swore under his breath, putting the poisonous chemical back in his coat.

"So you want what in this sugary crap again?" Kanda asked, annoyed that he couldn't kill the Moyashi and the Baka Usagi.

"Vanilla essence," Gakupo replied pouring the batter into the polka-dotted cupcake liners.

"Ass-ence? What the hell is with you fucking bakers?" Kanda inquired, staring at the Vocaloid as he put the cupcakes into the oven.

"Its right next to you, right by the knife you tried to kill me with," Gakupo sighed as he dodged yet another knife. Kanda poured most of the bottle into the bowl, only stopping when Gakupo swiped the bottle from him.

"Honestly, you need to measure this stuff carefully. If you don't you'll wind up killing somebody or making them sick," Gakupo chided, flicking Kanda in the nose. Kanda looked over Gakupo's shoulder, noticing smoke building up in the oven.

"Are they supposed to smoke like that?" Kanda questioned, watching the oven start to have smoke escape from the side of its doors.

"My cupcakes!" Gakupo shrieked, yanking open the door and taking out charred lumps of black pastry. Gakupo dropped the lumps of charcoal and ran out of the kitchen crying, clearly upset with himself. Kanda watched him run, feeling an odd sensation in his chest. Could it be pity? No, Kanda doesn't do pity or really many other emotions besides anger, anger, and more anger. Kanda noticed the recipe book lying on the counter, a purple heart above a type of cake thing.

"No, fuck no. There is no way in hell I'm baking like a fag!" Kanda snapped, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Just then a pair of floating chibi's that looked like Kanda appeared, one in an angel's outfit, the other dressed like a devil.

"Yuu I cannot believe you! You would allow your best friend's boyfriend to remain upset after all that hard work he did! What kind of man are you!" The angel snapped, his hands on his hips.

"He's the kind of man who doesn't bake like a girly man. Go ahead Yuu, let him bake while you do manly things like fight and kill things," the devil said with a smirk, elbowing Kanda's shoulder.

"Yuu, you remember when you were all alone on your birthday and nobody in the Order bothered to say anything because you are so scary?" The angel inquired, looking like he was laying on his stomach.

"Yeah, I pretty much tried to murder a shit ton of people," Kanda replied, leaning back on the counter.

"Remember that Gakupo was the only one who brought you a cake?" Kanda then took up a whisk and bowl, with a sigh he decided to repay the favor.

* * *

Gakupo laid there on his bed, crying into his pillow and causing his eyeliner to run. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Gakupo stood and opened the door, behind it was Kanda, in his frilly apron and a batch of cupcakes with one that had a purple eggplant on it.

"K-Kanda-san?" Gakupo said, his tears slowing down.

"Just Kanda. You earned the right to call me that," Kanda replied, a slight pink on his cheeks, but it probably was from that oven. It was super hot in there!

"You baked these, for me?"

"I had to thank you, for my birthday cake." Gakupo gave Kanda a peck on the cheek and pulled away with a giggle.

"Maybe we should bake more often," Gakupo said as he took the eggplant frosted cupcake.

"Next time I pick what we bake," Kanda replied, looking away from Gakupo's sparking blue eyes. "Just don't cry next time." Gakupo giggled, after taking a bite of cupcake.

"Fine, we need to make sure you don't confuse baking powder for baking soda."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why did I write this? Lol, I was inspired by the fic called Kanda's Cake. Read that and don't forget to review to show our guys some love!~Bff#3


End file.
